Photograph
by BLAYNK
Summary: In which Syusuke uses Ryoma for a class assignment. Fem!RyomaXSyusuke. Hints of OT6. Rated M for a reason.


Nails' biting into flesh, and teeth clashing with teeth was all he could concentrate on. It was a lost expedition that he lost the moment she had agreed to be his guinea pig. Although she wasn't a guinea pig in the normal context; he'd be using the pictures whether or not she agreed to do another shoot.

"Syusuke…" The elicit moan from her swollen pink lips was delightful to his ears as another flash went off, it would be a fantastic picture. She had been arching back with only his hand to support her from falling onto the white screen beneath them and the single wooden chair.

This wasn't out of love—although secretly he did love the tiny girl to a point—but it was going to make him get an excellent mark in his class. His topic was sex, plain and simple, and what it meant to him. God, if he'd known she was this tight he would have taken her as a lover a while ago; despite the fact his boyfriends would kill him.

Ryoma may be part of their little 'family', but that did not mean she was part of their 'group'. Hell she was fine with it, as long as they supplied her a room and only paid her attention when she wanted it all was fine with the pro tennis player. Although, lately he wasn't the only one wanting to integrate her into their love life; he'd seen all four of his boyfriends silently start to get closer to her.

Now was not the time to be thinking that though, not when he could have Ryoma any which way he wanted—and all for a life time of Ponta and the promise to get Keigo to let her paint her room a color she wanted. Others may see it as payment for sex, but it wasn't really. Ryoma had a silent agreement with all of them, you give and take, if you gave without taking then the consequences weren't as bad as taking without giving, because let's face it, Ryoma is even more spoiled than Keigo.

"_Oh, fuck…"_ The English wasn't surprising—Ryoma did grow up with it as her first language—but it was sexy as hell in the throes of passion. The sight of her biting her lip and the feel of her legs wrapping around his waist was more than enough for him to finally release, it was a good thing Ryoma took her birth control like candy.

"What's this piece called?" A teacher asked. The picture hadn't been seen by anyone—not even Ryoma or _their_ boyfriends in the last six months—his teacher was the only other person than him; until tonight of course.

"That would be Ryoma." Syusuke smirked as Ryoma herself looked at herself in the photo.

"I look fat in it." Her pout was evident as the teacher turned around to stare at her.

"Ryoma, you do not." Seiichi had his head resting on top of hers, his shoulders slightly hunched. "You look beautiful."

"You're the one in the photograph?" The teacher looked at the tiny emerald haired girl, taking in the petite frame, barely noticeable bump were her pregnancy was starting to show—four months in counting!—and the way four out of five men were crowding her possessively, and silently wondered how the tiny girl could deal with all of them.

"Yeah, and I totally look fat. Not as much as I do now…but…Aw…my Ponta's gone…" Hormonal Ryoma was quite exciting, she was talkative and it was comical how easily she cried.

"I'll go get you more." Kunimitsu grabbed the reusable container from Ryoma's hands before disappearing to find more.

"Is it healthy to be drinking all that sugar and caffeine?" The elderly teacher asked curiously. "Wouldn't the baby have problems?"

"Are you saying I'll be making my child suffer? I enjoy Ponta, if you have a problem with it—"

"Sorry Kansu-sensei. She's a little sensitive about her Ponta addiction. Her doctor recommended she keep drinking it because it's one of her only other addictions besides tennis—which she has been forced to give up for the moment." Syusuke smiled innocently. "Lucky one addiction is alright to continue."

"What would that be?" The teacher looked quizzically at the tensai, pondering the statement. Shrugging Syusuke lead his family over to one of his other pieces.


End file.
